I'm Sorry Goodbye
by Letyourmindsoar
Summary: Tezuka receives a letter. What does the letter say? Who is it from? This has very mild angst. I changed it a bit from when it was first posted.


A/N: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Okay, this is a very, VERY short one-shot. It had been floating around in my mind for about 10 minutes, and I needed to write it. Otherwise, I'd never be able to do my homework. So, here it is.

By the way, I WILL be updating my other stories soon. Please be patient.

* * *

_I'm sorry_. _I'm so sorry that it had to be this way._

_I knew I shouldn't have pushed you. I knew I shouldn't have forced you to be with me._

_It's just..._A tear fell onto the page. _I thought I knew you. I thought you felt the same way._

_I guess I was wrong._

_It hurt, you know._

_I mean I didn't need charity. I didn't want it either, but you gave it to me anyway._

_I guess you didn't think of it as charity right?_

_Everyone else did. _Another tear fell onto the page.

_For someone like you: beautiful yet handsome, strong-willed yet polite, and athletic yet intelligent; to be with someone like me: everything but._

_We're on the same team, yes, but we're in different worlds. We always have been and always will be._

_We're like a prince and a pauper. You and me, respectively._

_It's almost like Cinderella isn't it?_

_That story was too good to be true, and it was._ At this, the writer laughed bitterly.

_I really wasn't meant to be with you, was I?_

_I find it hard to believe, though, that you let this go on for so long._

_I'm sorry that I made you suffer my selfishness all this time. I really am sorry._

_I know that you will never get that time back._

_However, I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoyed my time with you...while it lasted._

_I felt warm, safe, and happy. I was completely oblivious to the truth._

_I was painfully oblivious._

_I know the truth now. So, you don't need to worry._

_You don't need to think about me again. _At this, one corner of the writer's turned up in a bitter, wistful half-smile.

_You can completely forget about me._

_It's okay. You no longer have to pressure yourself into pretending to love me._

_This letter is your release. You're free._

_You'll never have to deal with me again...never._

_So, this is my way of walking out of your life._

_I love you...and will always do so._

_I'll never forget you...even after I'm long gone. _Three tears dropped onto the page.

_Promise me that you won't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's all mine._

_Well, of course, you don't have to promise me. I mean, you're under no obligation to do what I ask._

_It's just...I think I would rest easier if you did._

_Not that I will ever know._

_I'm leaving your life, remember? _Two tears dropped onto the page.

_If you'd like, just pretend I never existed._

_I would never want to hurt you in any way._

_Oh, if this is hurting you, by any small chance, I'm sorry. _The writer had on a wistful expression.

_Not that you'd probably read this far anyway._

_Besides, I've written long enough. I should probably stop._

_Surely, you're annoyed now._

_I'm having a hard time leaving, that's all._

_This will be my last farewell, honestly. _

_It's just...I'm...I...I really, really love you. _A tear fell onto the page.

_I'm sorry. Good-bye. _The writer's wrists were aching by now, and writing for so long wasn't the only cause. There was just a little more to write, and the writer could endure until then. The writer carefully folded the paper and placed it into a white envelope.

This writer signed the sender's and receiver's names with a flourish.

**The Next Morning**

Tezuka opened his locker to find a letter. It was addressed to him, but drops of blood obscured the name of the sender.

He opened it and began to read.

With every sentence, the lump in his throat grew bigger, and his heart grew heavier.

Halfway through the letter, his tears began to fall.

By the end of the letter, all he could do was keep himself standing. His sobs shook his entire body.

"It wasn't like that at all. I loved you too, truly. Why'd you leave me?"

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Reviews are welcome!


End file.
